Retaking Sagnius IV: Hope Restored
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Andrew and Halle had survived the first war of Sagnius IV,but now they're sent back to retake the dreaded city that took the lives of many of their fellow comrades, but Andrew and Halle soon begin to become more than just freinds... Sequel to Sagnius I
1. Prologue: The Two Soul Survivors

Newly Found Commanders

Prologue

After Inquisitor lord Manessa had interrogated Andrew and Halle they were both sent back home to Valhalla. The supreme commander of all Valhallan forces summoned the two to a conference of which they attended in full dress uniform. When the conference was over they walked out with gleaming smiles. The good news is Andrew had been given command of the 487th Valhallan Mechanized, as for Halle she was given command of the 487th Valhallan Sniper Corps. The bad news, their regiments were given the objective to retake Constantinople II; the two shuddered at the thought. "I can't believe it, Constantinople? Again? I still get horrifying flash backs!" Halle said as she reached for the read out of her new command. "I know, many of my friends died there and I wished that I would never return for as long as the Emperor wanted me to live." They began to pack, for once again, a trip to the hated planet. Halle and Andrew knew that bad dreams would fill their minds for as long as they stayed there. They prayed for the Emperors strength and they knew they would have to rely on each other once again.

The Valkyrie gunships began their decent to the drop zones just outside of Constantinople; they wouldn't be bringing in the mechanized until they secured the armor landing zones, set up a perimeter defense and supply lines. Andrew stood by the door, his hand latched to the roof bar. He looked back at his command squad, Dylan, the man who carried the meltagun, Julia, the 487th flag bearer, Emily, the assigned Commissar, Natgar, the vox operator, and Jerome, the medic. He held up ten fingers as the aircraft began to shake from flak. As they came closer to the ground, the flak shells soon began piercing holes in the side; beams of light could be seen in the darkened compartment as they waited for the jump signal to turn green. The door squeaked open and they were clear. Andrew unlatched himself and fell through the door, he felt like he was at storm trooper training again, except the fact that he was being shot at. He pulled the rip cord and his parachute fluttered open, 'Thank the Emperor that the preliminary bombardment did its job, without it jumping would have been suicidal.' He slowly fell to the ground and rallied up his squad, Andrew's objective, find the landing zone for his mechanized and secure it.

Halle watched from the top ball turret of a marauder bomber as the Valkyrie gunships pulled up into the clouds. She hopped down and gave thumbs up to the pilot, he nodded. The whole 203rd Valhallan Bomber Wing dropped over 70,000 pounds of bombs on top of the surrounding anti-air platforms below. Halle fell over as the Bomber shook. She yelled at the pilot, he didn't respond. Halle ran over to the pilots who were both slumped over one's head was blown off and the other had blood running down his face, 'Damn flak!' she thought as she removed one of the bodies and sat in one of the bloodied seats. She lost one of the engines and another was on fire, they weren't going to stay in the air, "Brace for impact!" she yelled as the aircraft entered a screaming dive. They hit he ground and slid 400 feet before they came to a stop, the rest of the crew was dead and Halle was barely conscious.

"You're clear for landing, bring in the Tank hunters." Andrew said over the vox as large transports brought in the bulk of Andrew's section. Emily walked to Andrew and handed him a data-slate, "One of the bombers went down, and Halle was on board it." Andrew gasped, and signaled his Tank hunter commander, Maynard. "Yes sir?" he said, Andrew signaled in another transport, "Your platoon with me, load up with as much fuel and ammo as you need, if there's any questions tell them its orders from me." Maynard nodded, 'It may not be part of the Imperial motto but I won't make the same mistake again, I lost Ricardo, I won't lose Halle!"


	2. Chapter 1: A New Found Freindship

A New Found Friendship

Chapter 1

Halle stumbled out of the flaming wreckage of the Bomber a standard issue hellgun on her back. 'Shit, cultists have come to check out the crash site.' Halle thought to herself, 'What luck…' she unlatched a frag grenade from her belt and threw it she laughed as they scrambled for cover.

"Commander, we're almost near the crash site." Maynard said to Andrew across a gap between their tanks. "We should be in enemy territory, watch your flanks." Andrew yelled back, they slid down their hatches and closed them. Andrew sat beside the loading breech of the Tank Hunter's gun with a shell in his hands. The driver stopped the tank and Andrew said to him, "What's wrong, why'd we stop?" The Tank commander pointed out the predators ahead; they hadn't seen Andrew's tanks yet. 'Perfect…' Andrew thought as he loaded an anti-tank shell into the gun and yelled out, "Fire!" The tank shuddered as the shot zinged off. Andrew opened the hatch and look through a pair of binoculars at the crater that had once been a tank, the other nine Destroyer Tank Hunters followed suit, and the tanks that stood in their way vanished. The Chaos began to panic. Andrew looked at the uniform of the Chaos again, something wasn't right, those weren't Thousand Sons they were Death Falcons. Andrew yelled into the vox line, "Watch the skies, Death Falcons may be in the air." Andrew needed his Exterminators and Hydra Flak Tanks soon, or they'll all be doomed, Death Falcons were literally an army of those damned chaos raptors.

Halle cursed out loud as she stopped a few hundred yards from the bomber's crash site. She held her leg in pain, there was a piece of glass stuck in her leg, too far in to pull out. Halle needed medical attention, and soon. 'Dammit, where the hell is Andrew when ya need him?' She began to breath fast paced and heavily. 'Oh, s-s-shit…" Halle said as she lost consciousness from massive blood loss.

"Commander, we've reached the crash site and there's no sign of Commander Halle." Andrew slammed his fist against the side of the tank and yelled out loudly. "God-Emperor, why must you treat me this way," Andrew sobbed, "I lost Ricardo, Jose, Terra, Svencin, and now-." Julia interrupted him. Andrew turned rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I don't think you should be saying that just yet, sir," She said as she pointed out dragging footprints in the snow along with blood stains, "I told you I'm a tracker well worth keeping." Andrew smiled, 'Alexie, may the Emperor bless his soul, was right Julia is perfect.' Andrew grabbed his trusted sniper rifle from the inside of the tank and followed the obvious symbols in the snow. About 600 yards away they found her by a tree completely unconscious. "Jerome, get over here, will she live?" Andrew asked, Jerome shook his head, "I don't know sir, I could pull out the shrapnel and bandage her leg, but she lost a lot of blood." Andrew dropped his head, then looked up, "What blood type does she have?" he asked. "A, commander." Emily said, 'Yes,' Andrew thought to himself. "I have A, do you think we can do a blood transfer here and now?" Jerome wasn't sure, but he nodded. "I think so," Andrew rolled up his sleeve. Andrew winced as Jerome stuck a needle in his arm. Jerome found a vein in Halle's arm, and stuck it in as well. Andrew passed out, he didn't really have the constitution to see a lot blood at once, and that's why he didn't qualify for medic.

When Halle woke up she was in the field hospital near the command center. She looked up at Andrew, "It looks like you saved my life again," Andrew smiled and held her hand, "I guess I owe you one." Halle said drowsily. He tightened his grip, "Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." She sat up and drew Andrew's mouth to hers and kissed him, not a peck or a friendly smooch, but a long one that they both savored. When she let go, Andrew was flabbergasted, and blushed. "I, um, have to, uh, check the-the um, thing, you know." He said as he got up and walked out. Halle laughed, "You silly boy, when will you ever understand?" Andrew strode out into the cold and sat on a fallen log, 'When should I tell her? Not today or tomorrow, but when?" Halle limped out with a blanket; she draped it over both of them, "So how long do you think this'll last?" Andrew shrugged, "Hopefully not long, I'm already looking forward to home." Halle leaned on his shoulder, "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you," Andrew looked at her and said, "Same here." Halle snuggled into his shoulder more, "Ever since we escaped the first time from here, I guess my feelings for you have changed. Maybe you can say that I love you." Andrew nodded, "I feel the same." He put his arm around her. 'Huh, love, I thought I'd never see that day.'


	3. Chapter 2: A New Psyker Somebody

A New Psyker,Somebody's After

Chapter 2

Andrew mumbled to himself, 'Uhh, damn that shrieking noise.' Andrew's eyes opened wide. 'Shrieking noise! Oh shit!' he got up from his cot and ran outside. He was slipping his combat jacket on when he saw bright flashes like comets across the sky and yelled out so loudly that everyone could here him, "OH SHIT!" Everyone ran outside, some were still in their pajamas; Halle started blowing a whistle as the first shell hit. "Hurry up! Get into cover! May the God-Emperor save your life!" They all began running for the fox holes they had dug before they set up their camp.

The bombardment lasted a few minutes when a flare was shot in the air casting a hazy glow on the landscape, Halle clasped her head in pain, 'That flare! No, bad memories!' She had suffered this pain before. An officer ran over and helped her up, "Are you alright ma'am?" Halle nodded as she grabbed her long las from her tent. "Get into position!" Andrew yelled from the hatch of his command vehicle, a blue and gray colored Baneblade. "Wait, why aren't they charging?" asked a young conscript from Vervunhive. Andrew put the binoculars down, more streaks began to fill the air, those weren't artillery shells, they were drop pods. One of them landed just a few yards from the rear of the Baneblade, Andrew hopped out to see what it was, the Inquisition. Inquisitor Lord Manessa hopped out, "I told you you'd have my word," she said as she glanced around at the mechanized and sniper regiment; half of them were still in their pajamas. "I guess we came at a bad time?" Manessa said as she waved her hand across, picking those who were in nothing but thin clothing and carrying their lasgun. Andrew looked around and nodded, "Yep." Halle looked away from the Inquisitor, if she looked into Manessa's eyes, Manessa would know that she developed some psychic energies from the warp. Halle looked into the trees instead. Andrew walked over, "Are you alright? You look unusually pale." He said as he showed Manessa and her command squad around. She nodded as a drop of sweat began to roll down the side of her face, Andrew noticed it, "Are you sure?" he said again, Halle rubbed a sleeve across her forehead, "Yeah, don't worry about me." Andrew nodded and walked along to show Manessa his pride and joy, the Baneblade _Crater Maker_. Manessa stopped, what's wrong with the brown haired girl back there?" Andrew shrugged, "I don't know, she said she was fine." Manessa didn't agree, but nodded her head anyway.

The newly arrived Inquisition took position along with the guardsmen, waiting for the chaos attack. Halle became incredibly nervous, because Manessa was standing right beside her, Halle walked to Andrew, "C-can I-I go back to m-my tent, I have a major headache and it hurts badly." Andrew nodded, but then grasped her shoulder, "Wait, your eyes, they're green." Halle stiffened, 'Oh no.' "Weren't they blue?" Andrew asked in hope of an answer. "Follow me; I have something important to tell you." He followed her behind a tree, Halle gazed into Andrew's eyes. Andrew gazed back, her now green eyes were watery as if about to cry, "What is it?" he finally asked Halle stifled a sniffle, "I-," she began, "I've been developing some strange powers, and you know the consequences, if Emily found out she'd shoot me on sight!" Andrew clasped Halle's mouth, "Wait, wait, wait, slow down, what?" Halle had tears flowing down her face now. "I'm a psyker, okay!" Andrew stared at her, 'A psyker, well they're not gonna execute her for as long as I live, if they wanna shoot her, they're gonna have to shoot me first!' Andrew held her and hugged her, "Don't worry; you're not going to get shot for as long as I live." Halle began to cry in his arms, "I knew you'd understand." She sobbed.

'Halle? A psyker?' Andrew thought to himself, he began to think long and hard, 'Now, how'd Halle get symptoms like that?' he asked himself. He went back to when he found her in the forest.

_(Flash Back)_

"Finally, I found you, you had me worried, Halle.' Andrew said to her even if she wasn't conscious. Jerome handed him the piece of shrapnel as he bandaged her leg tightly, 'Hmm, this piece of junk has an odd glow to it, oh well.' He thought as he tossed it away. "Okay guys lets get going!"

_(End Flash Back)_

'Oh, damn, I guess I shouldn't have thrown that away, I could have used it for analysis.' Andrew mumbled to himself,' Halle ran into the tent, "Andrew, Manessa! She's coming for me!" Andrew hopped up, his bolt pistol was armed and in its holster if needed. Manessa walked in, "Andrew, I believe you're holding a level 3 beta class psyker," she said, Andrew didn't respond, he just stood there between Halle and Manessa, "If you were to hand her to me, I'll take good care of her." Andrew still didn't respond. Manessa tried to ease her way past, but Andrew moved with her. "Now, Commander, don't be making this hard for the both of us, you know I have the authorization to use deadly force right?" Andrew nodded as he began to ease his hand to the pistol on his side and said in a low tone, "You won't kill the girl I love, if you do, I'll kill you!"


	4. Chapter 3: Forever Lovers

Lovers

Chapter 3

"Oh…So you love her." Manessa said in disgust, she hated people who would stand in her way. Andrew stood firm. "Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" Manessa folded her arms, and nodded, "Andrew, she's a psyker." Andrew's hand was already on the trigger of the bolt pistol. Manessa relaxed, "Okay, I'll strike a deal," She said, "You can keep her, if you can convince the head of my council to let you, but if you fail, I take her to where she belongs to be." Manessa ran a finger across her throat, "You have until 06.00 tomorrow." Halle was frightened and was still behind Andrew when he moved up to shake on it, "You have yourself a deal, you bastard." Manessa laughed, "You two better enjoy your final moments together, you love birds, because it might be your last!" Andrew sat down and pulled out a large stack of paper; sactioned psyker requests. "Andrew, thanks for standing up for me, and saving my life for the third time." He was too pre-occupied on the papers to answer, Halle pulled up a chair beside Andrew's. She watched as his hand glided across the lines.

Andrew slapped his pen down and took a drink of his 6th cup caffeine. "Finally done," he said as he turned to the chair where Halle sat, his eyes squinted as he looked at her, "Are you even the least bit tired?" he asked, she just shook her head, he looked at his watch, 23.00, 7 hours before he had to turn in his damn papers. Andrew grabbed a bottle of joiliq from underneath his cot along with two cups, he poured a little bit in each, "To luck, and your freedom." He said as he raised his cup in a toast, "To our love and happiness." Halle said as she brought her cup to his. They both took a sip, "Do you think they'll buy it?" Halle asked nervously, Andrew was now wide awake, joiliq always does miracles if your tired or depressed, "Well, what do you think?" he said as he poured himself another cup, but to the rim this time. Andrew was very fond of joiliq, he hated other drinks. "I'm not really sure…" she said in dismay Andrew took a seat beide her in her cot which she just moved into for safety reasons, they both still didn't trust Manessa. Halle closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. Andrew moved his hand on top of hers, "Keep a positive attitude, remember when you said that to me?" She nodded her head.

_(Flash Back)_

Andrew had tears rolling down his face as they moved into ranks in front of the chaos, Halle grasped his hand, "Keep a positive attitude and we'll pull through this." Andrew looked up, "Thanks…"

_(End Flash Back)_

Halle began to blush as Andrew scooted right next to her, Andrew reached an arm around her luscious hips. She closed her eyes as she drew her face towards Andrew's he felt them come together and she felt his tongue caress hers. They fell into her cot and pulled the sheets over.

Andrew woke up early the next morning, 04.00 read the clock. He slipped his uniform on, "Status," he belched out to the officers, "Commander, we're about to break the front line of their defense." Andrew nodded, "Within a week we would have breech the city," the officers nodded. "Commander, when do will you give the order?" Andrew looked at his watch, "In a few hours," His alarm went off, "I've got an appointment, I'll be right back." Andrew ran to his tent and grabbed the large wad of papers on his cot, he peeked over at Halle, she was still asleep and in bed. "Here are the papers Manessa." He said as he handed her the book, "Good, I hope you and Halle spent your time wisely." Manessa said, Andrew smiled, "Yep, we sure did…"


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Ready for Battle

**Sorry it took me so long, this chapter isn't my best, please R&R! Enjoy**

* * *

Getting Ready for Battle

Chapter 3

Andrew gazed through his binoculars at the city, he could still see the trenches he had dug a year ago and it brought back a lot of terrible memories. He turned to his lieutenants "All right here's the overview:

The air force will bomb Constantinople with 309th bomber wing. We'll wait for a signal set off by our storm troopers that had infiltrated an hour earlier and then we will begin our attack; afterward we'll initiate an artillery strike via our medusas and basilisks to kill what's left. The Witch Hunters will spearhead the attack with us following closely behind. Remember kill all those who oppose us and show them no mercy, let's move out!"

Loki, a storm trooper of the 487th, waited for the last bomb to be dropped by the bombers above then signaled his squad across the street. He looked around the corner, 'Damn, two predators and a whole bunch of death falcons.' Loki signaled them through a nearby door and he ran up the stairs with the other nine at his heels. When reached the roof he took out his binoculars and scanned the city, "We need to get higher," He thought. He signaled them to the next building. Anna, a trooper in Loki's squad looked over roof. She was pulled down quickly. "Don't ever do that again, you could've been…" Loki looked down from the roof in horror as he heard a Chaos Marine yell and point in their direction. He pulled out his hellgun; his troopers looked at him puzzled. He than pulled out his flare gun "Looks like the jig is up!"

Artillery Officer Masakari watched the sky, "That's the signal!" He yelled as he saw the yellowish flare in the gray background, "Fire!" His medusa shook as the very first shell flew off followed by a hundred more. A couple of miles ahead, the ranks of the 487th awaited the order to charge. Andrew strode in front of the front rank and yelled above the artillery, "The Emperor protects us all, and may his divine retribution sweep across this accursed city!" He said, "May he guide your steps and lead you to a glorious victory!" The last shell was fired and the witch hunters' rhinos were off. "Charge!"

Loki and his squad were trapped in building located east of the city hall. They had formed a good defense, but couldn't get out. A shot zinged through the door and hit the window. Pieces of sharp glass flew in every direction hitting Sorin in the throat. He gurgled as blood poured from his mouth. "We need a medic!" Kris came running from the other corner and attended to the bleeding trooper with as much knowledge as he had. 'We need help, and we need it now!'

Halle sat in the rhino beside Manessa, the vehicle rocked back and forth. The sounds of gunfire could be heard outside of the immolator's armor. Manessa had told her that they were on a special mission. "You ready for this Halle?" Asked Manessa menacingly. All Halle could really do was nod. She wrapped her cloak around her more tightly, for she felt the icy hand of death upon her. Halle had heard nothing of where they were going or she'll be doing, but she knew one thing, she was going to die. She was going to die, but she didn't know when or where.


	6. Chapter 5: Remembrance

Remembrance

Chapter 4

Andrew's plasma pistol reigned fire upon a cultist, whose face was blown off by the superheated bolt. He swung his power sword into a raptor who growled at him before he died. The city was falling like dominos. Andrew gathered his officers at his new JOC. One of the officers reported, "It's just scattered resistance, in a few days the city will be ours sir." Andrew nodded and turned to the next officer who nodded in agreement with the other. All his top officers said that the city would fall quickly, Andrew agreed with them.

It had been three days since the attack and almost all the enemies were wiped out. Andrew popped the hatch open to the Leman Russ he was in and looked around the almost completely leveled city. Then he saw a very familiar building.

(_Flashback_)

"Shit, I need azziztance!" He crudely bandaged Halle's head in hopes that he could carry her to safety, he looked around and decided the second floor of the building would do for now.

Andrew could hear constant heavy and small arms fire outside; he peeked through a crack in the boarded window, they were holding off the Chaos at the intersection between the masonae district and glasswork district well, but how long would they last?

(_End Flashback_)

He hopped down from the tank and slowly began to walk through the city, so full of sad and terrible memories. He stumbled onto a chimera's ruins; he ventured in and picked up a helmet inside. It was old and partly charred. There was a name inscribed in it; it read "Terra."

(_Flashback_)

He waved down a retreating Chimera, it stopped. The commander opened the hatch and yelled, "Get in here, Dammit! We're sitting duc-" The transport exploded in a huge fireball as a Chaos rocket hit it squarely in the side armor, all who were aboard were dead, Svencin and Terra were among them.

(_End Flashback_)

He wandered into the dirty and unused trenches he had helped to make; Imperial equipment was strewn about, a lasgun, an autogun magazine, a helmet. He found the ammo cache he had run to back and forth in the rain to supply his section of the trench with chains of bullets and las packs.

(_Flashback_)

Soon the sky was dark; it smelt of metal and of leaking gas. Most of the guardsmen had dawned their gas masks because the smell was so unbearable. It began to rain, slowly at first, but it then became a downpour. The trenches they had manned became flooded; the water reached to their knees. Andrew sloshed through the water to grab more munitions for his station, 328. "Damn, were the hell did I put those heavy bolter belts." 2nd officer Jose said out loud. He dunked his masked face into the murky water and emerged with a box of heavy bolter rounds. "Sorry that's all you're gettin'. We're starting to run low on ammo." He gave the box to the awaiting guardsman. Andrew walked up. "What do you need Andrew?" Jose asked. "I need more Las-packs, ve're running out at tree tventy eight." Jose handed him a box of only ten, "Sorry bud, but that's all I can give you." Andrew walked away, 'Shit, I need more zan zis; I've got tventy people to zupport.'

(_End Flashback_)

Andrew strode through the desolate city, memory after memory bombarded him. He stopped and sat on a fallen pillar. He pulled out his canteen and took a sip. He sat there tranquil. The city had been taken. The only thing he was waiting for was news of Halle's condition. "Commander Andrew this is squad 8 of platoon 4, I think you'd need to see this." Andrew switched on his comm bead, "I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 6: A Great Loss

A Great Loss

Chapter 5

Andrew arrived where the sergeant of squad 8 platoon 4 had given his last transmission. The troopers saw him and took off their helmets with sad looks about them. Andrew looked at them curiously and smiled, "Why the long faces? We've won a great victory!" Carson, the female sergeant of the squad, urged Andrew over, "Sir, I'm very sorry, we tried everything we could." Andrew sensed something was wrong now. He made his way in between the troopers and stood stunned at what he saw, Halle was dead. "Sir, we did everything, CPR, rescue breathing, called in a medic, and even used a defibrillator. Nothing worked." She said, "We did a thorough check up too, and she didn't die of any wounds, we don't-." Andrew interrupted, "Psychic injuries, perils of the warp basically. Where's Manessa?" "She has already gone for another campaign sir." Carson said. Andrew nodded. "What shall we do sir?" Andrew looked at Carson, "We shall return to Valhalla as ordered. Take Halle's body with us and we shall give her a proper burial back home. Dismissed." Andrew looked at Halle for one last time, 'She served the Emperor well.'


	8. Epilogue: Reborn

Epilogue

Reborn

Andrew sat at his desk on board the _Summit Venture_, the cruiser that would take him home. It seemed that the pile of papers that he had been given to sign had not gotten any smaller. It had now been a month since they had left Sagnius IV, and he was grateful to return home. His head spun all the papers seemed to be the same thing. He put his pen down and walked down the hallway. Andrew suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

**Ah yes. The end to my Sagnius series. I hope you enjoyed it those who stuck to my story and read it, especially N. Kage: thanks for reading ALL of my stories. Look forward to reading more of your content! And thanx to all my reviewers,**

**eldarranger out :P**


End file.
